


Dreaming of Cas Playlist

by happylindsay



Series: Dreaming of Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Playlist, playlist that goes with my other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylindsay/pseuds/happylindsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist that's meant to be a companion for Dreaming of Cas story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Cas Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I did this right, Each song should be linked to a youtube video that will play the song. Some of the links I found are higher quality than others since I just had to use what I could find. I don't have songs for every chapter right now, just the big ones, but if you guys want more, speak up and I'll provide. Also, since it's not finished, I'll probably be adding to it as I write more chapters. Hope you like it!! :D

 

  * **Ch 3:** Dean lays awake thinking over his second dream of Cas



          Song: [Soil, Soil by Tegan and Sara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytC2kFbvS1I)

 

  * **Ch 7:** Cas is experiencing a memory of he and Dean while he's in Crowley's chair



          Song: [Romance is. . . by Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6QjXVJDgZ0)

 

  * **Ch 9:** Cas gives Dean back his memory of them in the motel room and he leaves



          Song: [Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnE14nUEx5E)

 

  * **Ch 10:** Sam guesses that Cas is in love with Dean



          Song: [With Or Without You by Keane (cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlJzLqlNft8)

 

  * **Ch 12:** Cas reads Dean's letter while he is asleep



          Song: [Kettering by The Antlers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8We0FVflGaU)

 

  * **Ch 13:** Cas is forced to kill Dean over and over by Naomi



          Song:[ Soldier On by Temper Trap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZs0_r3ROjg) (This song is special to me so I almost didn't share it, but I really struggled finding a song that fit the feeling of this chapter, and this one came the closest)

 

  * **Ch 14:** Dean and Cas look at the Grand Canyon Together



          Song: [More than Life by Whitley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF0DjW2Awx4)

 

  * **Ch 15:** Dean tells Cas he loves him in purgatory



          Song: [Re:stacks by Bon Iver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhDnyPsQsB0)

 

  * **Ch 16:** Cas realizes that Naomi has taken Dean



          Song: [Can't Pretend by Tom Odell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TGn4RZy8Ic)

 

  * **Ch 22:** Naomi tells Dean that one of his memories doesn't belong to him (This song uses the word bitch a lot for anyone averse to that, you might not want to click on it. Just a warning ;))



          Song: [99 Problems by Hugo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmy113gMds0)

 

  * **Ch 28:** Naomi shows Cas the angels he's killed and causes him to question himself



          Song: [Who are you, really? by Mikky Ekko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk1dkG8IK10)

 

  * **Ch 32:** Dean tells Cas he loves him even after seeing the angels he's killed in heaven



          Song: [Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWRwAyGq2Hg) (I couldn't resist ;))

 

  * **Ch 39:** Dean and Cas get all of their memories back of each other and Cas remembers telling Dean he loves him for the first time



          Song:[ Everything by Lifehouse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr14PqaTzQc)

 

  * **Ch 44:** Naomi realizes that Cas has drained her grace, making her human



         Song: [Panning for Gold by Ben Sollee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4dMRY-kHQA)

 

  * **Ch 49:** Cas sees a vision of the Grand Canyon and realizes he is dying.



         Song: [For Everything a Reason by Carina Round](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKqgE8z7PcA)

 

  * **Ch 50:** Cas tells the angels to forgive themselves and live



         Song: [La Mar by The Beautiful Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr9_McUN0lY)

 

  * **Ch 51:** Dean and Cas go home.



         Song: [Lavender Scars by Phobe Starr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XCZQXpdUIk) 

         

 

 

 


End file.
